1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a vibration canceler for use on the outer circumference of a shaft rotating about an axis and having enlargements on the ends. The vibration canceler at least two half-shells which can be pressed on to the outer circumference of the shaft. The half-shells are joined to at least one inertial mass formed as a circle segment by at least one elastic element made of an elastomeric material, such as rubber, deformable in a circumferential direction. A fastening apparatus joins the inertial masses to one another. The fastening apparatus includes at least one link element which hingedly joins the inertial masses as well as a lock element by which the inertial masses can be restrained in a state in which they are joined together in a ring shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration canceler of this sort is known. The assembly takes place in a direction transverse to the shaft, which makes it unnecessary to remove the shaft beforehand. However, the disadvantage so this device is that the two inertial masses must be joined together using a very costly joining apparatus. The joining apparatus includes locking pins and screws at the points at which the inertial masses touch one another. Fabrication of this device is very costly. Manifestations of imbalance in this device can be observed very frequently when the shaft is rotating.